


Listen To Your Heart

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2x3x2, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another 2x3 fic by yours turly, /waves, it is a One Shot but like all of mine if I am inspired I'll make it a chapter fic. Enjoy 2x3x2 Otaku, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To Your Heart

What can I say except I love writing 2x3? Not enough do so if you like 2x3 then check out a few of my other 2x3x2 works. Sorry for being AWOL but life has been crazy, the laptop broke recently, Erica deleted all my WIP of the flash drive 30 to be exact, and my Beta has been swamped with life too. I will be posting a new chapter fic in a week or so, 1x2x1 & 3x4x3, need more 1x2x1 on my account it's AU.

Betaed by Sylvania, who like all of you is a 2x3 Otaku and an Otaku of mine, please say thank you to her hun?

**WarNinGs** : Shounen-Ai, 2x3, One Shot, semi OOC, set in early 198 for those who care.

**Aishi Say**

" _Listen to your heart_  
 _when he's calling for you_  
 _Listen to your heart,_  
 _there's nothing else you can do_  
 _I don't know where you're going_  
 _and I don't know why_  
 _but listen to your heart_  
 _before you tell him goodbye_."

Chorus of the song, and namesake of this fic, 'Listen To Your Heart' by Roxette aka 'It Must Have Been Love."

**lISTEN tO yOUR hEART, tHERE'S nOTHING eLSE yOU cAN dO**

Have you ever meet someone you could spend all day just staring at? Friend, crush, lover or any one at all? If not look around and you will. Sometimes I wonder if he ever notices and wonders just what I am looking at, but he has never said a word. I only wish I could guess what is going on in that head of his, but he is a mystery inside and out from his behavior to his thoughts. Quatre is the one with powers, when he told me I was surprised but not scared or anything since I don't hide stuff, besides, it's Cat, ooh scary right? Now if Cy had that kind of power I'm not sure what he would be like let alone if he would scare me. When I first meet the guy he reminded so much of Heero that I never really thought much about whether I should trust him or not, sad huh? I mean as we all became friends I noticed how they both changed, they are not the same as they were when we meet and that is so not a bad thing. I swear to God they both wanted to die I'm still not entirely sure why, we know the short versions of each other's pasts and that is it. It's creepy how much he has in common with Zechs and me really, though if you asked him he would not say his life was ever destroyed.

I find my self watching him again, the man without a name and many would say without feelings too, but we all know better. Trowa is very cat-ish and I don't mean what everyone thinks, he acts like a cat. You know meow and all that, he looks like one too, I mean those green eyes that follow you and that really soft hair. He is fickle when it comes to who he is nice to, to us he is so sweet, to everyone else, brr baby. The guy is like two different people, and not in the crazy way, that would be Une one of our CO's, scared now? Sometimes I wonder if he lost that mask when he was younger would he still have changed? That's what I call him losing all memory of himself, I had never seen anyone look so lost in my life and I grew up on the streets. Trowa is who I look to when I need to know everything will be fine, Heero has anger issues, but Trowa…he's always so together, that's what scared me the most. We never talk about it around here, Quatre starts crying, me I would never be able to face him but Trowa is fine, you'd never know if it wasn't for Quatre. I have read that some angels are merciless but noble things, that reminds me of Heero and Trowa, only Heero's the suit with the angle wings. Trowa has no faith in God, I don't blame him, why would he? Aw Hell, if he did he would be pissed the guy let Quatre suffer so much, I know he blames himself for not being there for him when he needed him most but he had a job to do. The needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few or the one, not when we are involved, it's sweet to know he would die for me in a heartbeat but I hate it. He has a sister and if Quatre lost him again it would kill him, that's why I only watch, I can't hurt Quatre, not like that.

**lISTEN tO yOUR hEART, tHERE'S nOTHING eLSE yOU cAN dO**

"Duo you're going to get a stiff neck. Trowa would you tell him to stop watching you like you are going to disappear if he blinks?" Wufei asked, crossing his arms as he stopped beside Duo's chair, frowning at the both of them.

"Hm?" Trowa murmured, lifting his head from his fist, blinking at Wufei before glancing at Duo. "You're still there Duo?"

"Still there? And just how long has he been there? Oh why am I asking you anyway, you didn't even notice him there? I will be in the gym hitting things now," Wufei walked off muttering to himself, sometimes he wondered about his fellow pilots.

Trowa shook his head at Wufei before turning dark eyes to Duo, "Is there something wrong? You've been acting strangely since I got home."

Duo sighed, leave it to Trowa to be concerned rather than anything else, "Sorry, I've been zoning out a lot, mind's been overloading you know?"

Trowa nodded, "If you want to talk you can come here, I won't bite." He smirked, Duo was the one who teased him the most and he often teased him right back, it was fun bantering with Duo sometimes.

Duo laughed as he stood and made himself comfortable beside Trowa's feet, "You'd better not, I hate shots. So it seems our little kitten has been spacey today too, any reason or just one of those days?" 'You'd tell me if something was wrong right? God please tell me you would'

"Wufei would hate to hear this but you're rubbing off on me, I just feel lazy today. I'm sorry if I worried you or anything Duo, I did not mean to," Trowa assured him, resting his cheek on his fist.

"Yeah he would, but I don't, it's good to just do nothing sometimes, more so for a thinkaholic like you Cy." Duo smiled, Trowa was just as adorable as a kitten when he was being lazy but he did not say anything, "It's cool, I worried you too, so all is good right?"

Trowa half nodded, "Yes Duo. Hey Quatre, have fun?" He asked, turning his head to greet his partner with a smile.

"Hello, you two have fun doing nothing, I have to talk to Noin for a little while," Quatre said, heading up the stairs.

"That boy needs some coffee 'coz he's about to crash and burn," Duo commented, shaking his head. "Bruce Wayne has like a board or something, he should get one of those."

"He's working on that, but it takes time and he's been busy working on some peace talk planning with Noin, so it is being put off." Trowa frowned, closing his eyes, "And he chides Heero and me for working too hard then he goes and does it."

"Yeah well you two tend to do that a lot, and with holes, this is bad, holes in the body mean bed rest not suit repairs. Even New Types are only human when it comes down to it," Duo did not mind New Types, Quatre was so considerate and careful with his gift and Heero was a protective idiot just like Zechs, Trowa he was never sure if his talents were natural or gifts. It did not really matter to him, he just loved being near him, it was so calming, even when he was so torn he found comfort in his presence.

"Hm…true I'll have to work on that next time," Trowa promised, absently closing his eyes, "Not that I'll get shot just to test your theory, that would make three people very mad at me."

"Damn fuckin' straight you won't, you asshole! I can't even believe you are sitting there joking about that! God shut up!" Duo ranted, hands on Trowa's thigh as he got in his face blinking when he noticed, "Um…hi?"

"Hello. So why the dramatics? You sounded like Quatre minus the swearing that is. It's not like you at all," Trowa stared at him with curious eyes and a slight frown of thought, that had not been a joking or even a half-joking rant.

Duo looked down, "It just you getting shot isn't funny because it happens and I hate seeing you hurt. I like it better when you smile than when you wince," He looked up through his wild bangs, blinking when Trowa gently tugged a lock that fell between his eyes.

"It feels better too, so don't frown, holes heal, I like it better when you smile. Won't you smile for me?" Trowa asked, tilting his head at Duo, not sure what was upsetting him but wanting to assure him he was there for him regardless.

Duo adverted his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to smile and curl up beside him but he was afraid someday soon he would want to do more. Looking up, Trowa playfully flicked the tip of his nose and he did laugh at that before shoving him, "Naughty kitty!"

Trowa laughed as Duo smacked him with a small pillow from a nearby chair, it was times like these he was glad he had never managed to die, "I'm sorry alright!" He cried, hands up, dropping them when Duo dropped the pillow, both of them laughing hard.

Duo collapsed against his friend, catching his breath, "Sometimes I forget how much fun you are." He missed him when he was gone, the others were often too busy or too tired to play around, but Trowa hardly ever was, it made him feel loved and wanted.

"Well we cannot all be Wufei now can we? I am just glad Kathy likes you, you're her favorite by the way," Trowa smiled down at Duo, used to his warmth.

"Really?" Duo asked, he thought she did not, not like him but she actually liked him and best, "Why?"

"She called it a feeling, but I think she just likes the fact you've taught me how to be causal. Poor Wufei would enjoy life if he just relaxed sometimes," Trowa shook his head, but Wufei did not listen half the time, not even to him and he liked him.

Duo smiled, shifting so he was more comfortable without thinking, "Well she knows I would never hurt you, even if it was not Cat's fault he did almost take you and Heero out." He shivered at the thought, having to fight someone you would die to protect had to be Hell on the mind, even one as stable as Trowa's. It was something he could never do and he wondered what Trowa's first thought was when he saw his partner for the first time everyday. Everything might be fine now but he knew that day had haunted him as it did Heero and Quatre, if not Quatre the most, how things had gotten how they were he was still not sure.

Trowa nodded, wrapping an arm around Duo's shoulders, "It's alright Duo, please don't be sad."

Duo looked up and smiled, tugging Trowa's long bangs, "I'm not, I was just thinking. It's sweet how you worry about me."

"You are my friend Duo, I have learned you tend to feel what they feel, gifted or not, like you do." Trowa smiled back but did not release his lose hold on his friend, a pensive Duo was often an unhappy Duo.

Duo smiled again before he turned and leaned back against his taller friend, more than happy to stay where he was. Trowa was a solid warmth behind him and he knew he could always count on that warmth being there, he needed something constant in his life besides the fear of being alone. Solo left him alone, his former crew were all adopted and God knew where again leaving him alone, his adopted parents were murdered leaving him broken and alone, Professor G sent him into war alone, he was sick of it. Duo did not just mean the two to Solo's one but it bore his soul to the world, his greatest fear for all to see. He wondered if Trowa's name had a similar theme, he knew Trowa had disliked the man and perhaps feared becoming as corrupted as he had been? It was not something he had ever asked. "Hey Trowa can I ask you something a little deep?"

"You can ask me anything you want, I have no reason to keep anything from you," Trowa answered softly, he had no reason to guard himself from his friends and they had no reason to do it to him, the five had gone from possible enemies to family in the few short years they had fought together.

Duo closed his eyes, placing his hands on Trowa's crossed wrists, he had learned not to ask Trowa something if he did not want an answer. He was often blunt and unsparing and with his past it made for interesting conversations, and Quatre frowning…a lot. "Well now that you are this wonderful human being, Quatre and I say you're welcome, have you considered finding someone special?"

Trowa chuckled softly, "Thank you for all your hard work Duo, it is appreciated. I've never really given that much thought. I never thought about friends or family and now I have both so why change a proven system?"

Duo laughed, "I never thought about that but you're right, good things just seem to…fall in your lap." The braided youth grinned since that was pretty much where he was right now, and it felt very good to be there. "Besides most people hunt for years before they fine anyone let alone that one person you were born just to meet." It was a hopelessly romantic idea that everyone was born just to spend their life with another person but he was a romantic deep down. He had seen too much of the dark side to not believe in the light, even if humans had to fight to create themselves sometimes.

Trowa smiled, chin resting lightly on Duo's shoulder, "Soul meets soul as eyes meet eyes, two souls joined in true love recognized."

"That's really pretty," Duo whispered, he always loved listening to Trowa's voice but that was just perfect. "I never knew you were a hopeless romantic too, say something else?"

Trowa smiled, "Well Kathy likes to tell me I'm hopeless a lot so it makes sense, do you want a quote or me to make something up again?" Quatre loved to play that game with him and he often lost, Quatre was good at politics but not always talking like a politician. He enjoyed spending his free time reading, something Quatre had little time for, Wufei liked to theologize with him, fun to do when you are an Atheist.

Duo blinked, it was one thing to quote but another to make up something that sounded like a quote. With how quiet Trowa still was at times he forgot how good he was with words, an interesting quirk about the dark eyed pilot. Closing his eyes he turned his head towards Trowa with a soft sigh, "I don't care just talk."

A questioning eye turned to glance at Duo as he leaned against him before he answered, Duo often made him think more than anyone else he had ever known. The former street rat from L2 had a strange way of looking at the world and everything else, a strange way he often liked to try and figure out, it was an interesting challenge and he rarely declined such things. Trowa frowned slightly as he closed his eyes, Duo was not joking and he was not sure how to respond to that. Three options presented themselves; ignore him, deny him, or embrace him, so very simple, so very complicated. "Are you testing me Duo?"

Duo frowned when Trowa was silent for a moment, frowning deeper when he did speak up. "Testing you? Don't be silly, why would I test you?"

Trowa sighed softly, "Then it is safe to assume you desire more than friendship from me?"

Duo nodded, his lighter hair rubbing against Trowa's cheek as he did so, "I would have to say yes…Is it safe to assume you are Ok with that?"

Trowa tighten his grip on the shorter brunette in his arms, resting his cheek against his hair once more. "Yes Duo it is, go ahead and sleep, I have you."

Duo snuggled against his friend as invited, he made a wonderful pillow, he would have to return the favor sometime soon. "Don't mind if I do, mmm…I love you my cyclops kitty man."

Trowa chuckled at that, Duo sounded so much like an innocent child when he said such things, it was one of the many things he loved about him. "I as well my magic eyed Shinigami," It felt right having the braided youth fall asleep in his arms. He had learned very young to do what his instincts told him, and they screamed never let the other go. Grip loosened as peaceful sleep came to him as well, dreams were not needed when one's dreams have just come true.

**lISTEN tO yOUR hEART, tHERE'S nOTHING eLSE yOU cAN dO**

I so love that ending line, keke, I'm such a sap. I have a MySpace now so if you have one and wish to say Hi, get updates on your fave fics, pass along ideas, ect then go to the link in my bio or look me up. Peace out.


End file.
